<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unfortunate Event by TortleTortle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860944">An Unfortunate Event</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortleTortle/pseuds/TortleTortle'>TortleTortle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3am ideas, Clover is baby, Disaster Qrow, Hurt/Comfort, I’m slow please no hurt, M/M, Multi, Patient Clover, Poly STR, Qrow deserves love, Qrow is an emotional boy, Raven is actually good this time, Short AU, Slow Burn, Soft Boys, Soulmate AU, finally got an editor, im sorry, minor OCs - Freeform, screw canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortleTortle/pseuds/TortleTortle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates, do what you want with them. Not everyone has to fall in love with the person they were given. </p><p>A soulmate mark is a heart, the color of your soulmate’s eyes. Sometimes it can be multiple colored, or just one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Heart For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi hello yes, I’m new to this thing. Please leave comments about how I can rework things!! Thank you, much love!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soulmates, do what you want with them. Not everyone has to fall in love with the person they were given. </p><p>A soulmate mark is a heart, the color of your soulmate’s eyes. Sometimes it can be multiple colored, or just one. </p><p>Beacon University. A place where people go to learn and enjoy themselves as they make their own paths in the world. However, some came for more than that. Some came and lost themselves at the difficulty that came with the school, but others continued. Driving themselves to a better future. </p><p>It was October 13th, Qrow Branwen’s birthday. He didn’t make much of it, but a certain someone did.</p><p>Summer Rose. She was always super energetic with every fiber of her being. No matter the atmosphere around her, she would find a way to make it more up-beat. </p><p>Which in this case, was something she had been waiting for. </p><p>“Qrow! Happy 16!” A screech came from the somewhere in the room. Qrow sprung awake, quickly searching the room, trying to find from where the voice was coming from. </p><p>The room had two sets of bunkbeds. Luckily, Qrow’s was on the floor so he wouldn’t have fallen from the noise. The side he was on was littered with posters. A shelf lay in the center of the room, the opposite of the window in between the beds. On the opposite side, the wall lay bare. No signs of decor. He didn’t mind the tight space, as long as he got the space he needed for his own. </p><p>“Summer, it’s not that big of a deal.” Qrow grumbled as he crossed his legs. As he did so, a white hooded girl sprang from the bed above where he sat. </p><p>“Of course it is! You get your soulmate mark today!” The girl exclaimed.</p><p>The girl, Summer, was fairly short. Her hair was dark, with red tips in half a ponytail. Her eyes were silver. She wore a white, too big, hoodie with black leggings. </p><p>“Now, let me see!” Summer was bouncing with energy as she waited for Qrow to slowly roll out of bed. She quickly grabbed at Qrow’s arms, searching for the marks. The mark was located on his left arm, right below the bend of his elbow. The heart was teal-green. Once found, she squealed at the color. </p><p>“Eeek! Your soulmate’s eyes are so pretty!” Summer was bouncing where she stood as Taiyang and Raven entered the room.</p><p>“Summer, please calm down.” The gentle voice came from Taiyang. </p><p>Taiyang Xaio Long. Blonde short curly hair. He was average size, not much muscle, but not too small. He wore cargo pants and with a brown short sleeved shirt. His eyes an ocean blue. </p><p>Summer quickly whipped around, meeting Raven’s eyes. “That reminds me, Raven.” A mischievous smile grew on her face. Raven rolled her eyes, lifting her right arm in defeat.</p><p>Raven Branwen. Twin sister to Qrow, but only 14 minutes older. Black untamable long hair, tall black boots that rode past her knees. Black skirt, and red long sleeved shirt. Her eyes a deep red. </p><p>There was a multi-colored heart. Half silver, half blue. Summer’s eyes lingered for a moment longer than necessary. Quickly realizing, she peeled her hoodie off, revealing another multi-colored heart. This time, blue and red.</p><p>Tai was slow to comprehend the scene unraveling before him, but once he caught on, he pulled up his short sleeve to reveal a third multi-colored heart. Silver and red. </p><p>“So does this mean the three of your are all soulmates?” Qrow scowled at the scene. He glanced down at his own heart as a frown appeared on his face. Couldn’t have been silver? Damn luck. He sighed at the thought. </p><p>“Well, this sure is something, isn’t it.” Raven hissed as she dropped her arm, crossing both in front of her chest. </p><p>“Sure is.” Taiyang added from behind her. Raven frowned.</p><p>“Oh come on guys! I’m sure it won’t be that bad!” Summer’s attempt to lighten the mood only brought Qrow’s down more. </p><p>“I’m going for a walk. I’ll be back later, and please, don’t come after me.” Qrow huffed, exiting the room. A clicking sound coming from the door as it fell shut. A sigh escaped his lips as he glanced back down at the heart. </p><p>He walked through the empty hallways, hands shoved in his pocket, necklace bouncing as he stepped. </p><p>The halls were long, littered with doors that led into more rooms. Below his feet, lay red carpet, spreading throughout the building. The walls were a light gray, the bottom and top areas only slightly darker. </p><p>Qrow had no destination, just wanted to get away from the other three. He aimlessly walked around to let the stress and anger he had built up shrink before returning back to his dorm. </p><p>Soon, he heard voices from in front of him, voices he didn’t recognize. He quickly tried to slip away, but as luck would have it, he ran right into a wall. </p><p>“Ugh.” Qrow groaned as he he slumped a little, hoping the group would ignore him as they walked by. Once again, his misfortune acted out, the group turned the corner to see the sight.</p><p>“You okay there?” The voice was low. </p><p>Qrow waved a hand, “Just fine.” He let out another sigh as he picked himself up off the wall to look at the group. </p><p>There were two girls, and two boys. Their uniforms were a mixture of grays. Of course, Atlas students. Qrow groaned once again as he began his departure.</p><p>“Vytal Festival, ain’t it.” His question was more said as a statement. </p><p>“Yes it is. Pleasure to meet you! We are team LMND!” A perky new voice spoke, reaching a prosthetic arm out as Qrow spun around.</p><p>“Hm, well good luck.” Qrow huffed as he quickly shook the hand and withdrew his.</p><p>“Likewise.” The smaller female nodded as Qrow began to take off. The group turned down into a different direction, chatting to themselves.</p><p>Qrow let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding. Glancing down at the heart that sat on his arm, sighing once more.</p><p>A few hours had passed while he was out calming himself down by walking around the university, while the other three were panicking. </p><p>“Qrow! Goddamnit, where have you been?” As soon as he opened the door, Summer threw herself at him, enveloping him into a tight hug.</p><p>“Like I said, I went for a walk. Now please, I can’t breathe.” Qrow’s grunted as the hug only became tighter. </p><p>“She was worried, baby brother, give her a break.” Raven perked her head up from her book, glaring at her twin. A silent dispute happened between the two. </p><p>“We all were.” Tai interrupted the moment, prying Summer off of him. “Besides, we should be getting ready. The Vytal Festival is soon to start!”</p><p>The games were something that was held every year. This year, Beacon held he festival. Each school take turns holding the festival. The games, however, were more-so the center of attention at the festival. They generated randomly as to what they would do. Though, most of the time it was basketball that was played. </p><p>“Ah! Right!” Summer jumped out of Tai’s grasp.  She quickly began to rummage through her drawers, pulling out a flag. </p><p>The flag bore Beacon University’s logo. Dual gray axes with a gray circle behind it. </p><p>“Go team?” Summer shrugged as she waved the little flag around. Both Raven and Qrow groaned as Tai laughed at her antics. </p><p>“Right, we should head to the stadium before we’re late!” Summer finished as she sprinted out of the room and down the hall. Tai following, slightly behind. Raven sighed as she closed her book. </p><p>“Let’s go little brother.” She spoke as she stood. Glaring at him once again. She moved slow at first, but quickly picked up her pace as she grabbed onto Qrow’s wrist tightly, dragging him behind her. Qrow yelped at the sudden jolt as he fumbled over his feet, but quickly regaining his balance. The two quickly caught up to Tai and Summer. The building in front of them was huge and circular. </p><p>Once they arrived, the stadium was already packed, barely any seats were left open. There was an array of different uniforms. Students from Beacon, Haven, Atlas, and Shade University were crowded into the arena. </p><p>The stadium was large, housing thousands of seats. The chairs that sat in rows had velvety red cushions. The seats were even big enough to fit two smaller people in one. On one side, there was a little glass box, the control room. While on the other side was a large screen that presented Beacon’s logo as it sat idle. In the bottom sat a large circular platform. </p><p>Summer’s eyes surfed the crowd, looking for four open seats. Once spotted, she dragged the other three to them. Summer was the first to sit down, while the rest followed suit. </p><p>Summer leaned over the ledge to look at the arena below them. “Ah, it feels so good to actually be here.” A soft smile, warm, on her face. </p><p>“Sure does.” Tai responded putting a hand on her shoulder. Summer turned her head to face Tai with one of the most gentle smiles she wore.</p><p>“Just you wait! Beacon will soon take the glory!” The gentle smile was soon replaced with confidence.</p><p>“Yeah! Beacon for the win!” Tai joined in quickly, giving the girl a high five. </p><p>“Brothers, you two are so sappy.” Raven hissed at the two, who were now standing.</p><p>“You’re jealous.” Qrow huffed at his twin. </p><p>Raven whipped her head to meet Qrow who wore a mischievous grin. </p><p>“Brothers, not you too!” She whined as a small laugh fell from his lips. </p><p>“C’mon Raven, let them have their moment. Plus, I believe we might win.” A softer smile replaced his mischievous one, but soon fell into a frown as he glanced back at Tai and Summer. His gaze dropped to the floor, then to the heart which lay on his arm. </p><p>“What’s wrong little brother?” Raven quickly picked up on the sad look he held. </p><p>“I’m fine, Rae.” Qrow answered quickly, waving her off. </p><p>“Sure, sure. You got the look, but I won’t press.” She gently placed a hand on his shoulder. His gaze flickered up to her face. “Just maybe, talk to us.” Her gaze dropped to the floor where Qrow’s once was. “Please.” The hand slipped from his shoulder. </p><p>The tender moment between the two was cut off short by the loud speakers above. </p><p>“Hello and welcome! The games will began shortly, so please, all school teams make your way down to the entrances!”</p><p>Qrow’s eyes surfed the crowd, watching teams from all the schools make their way down to the arena. </p><p>“Alright, let’s start the matchmaking process! This will only take a few moments, so please, settle down.”</p><p>The screen on the far end began shifting. Two boxes replaced the logo, which began to spin, landing on Beacon and Atlas’ logos. </p><p>“Beacon teams, and Atlas teams, please select which of you will go head-to-head and make your way to the arena!”</p><p>“I wonder who will win.” Summer added once the speaker was finished.</p><p>“Maybe, if you watch we will find out.” Tai flicked her forehead with a smirk. Summer swatted at him. </p><p>“Would you two quit. You’re making me sick.” Raven grumbled. Her frown only deepened.</p><p>“Maybe you’re just jealous. You’re missing out on so much fun!” Summer launched herself into Raven, grabbing her into a bear hug. </p><p>“Ugh, whatever.” </p><p>“You love me Rae!” Summer nuzzled her way to Raven’s neck, giggling as she moved. Qrow watched in utter surprise as Raven rolled her eyes and slowly wrapped her arms around Summer’s, embracing the hug. </p><p>“Yeah yeah, whatever Rose.” Raven tried, but couldn’t keep the small smile from appearing on her face, her heart on her wrist coming into view. </p><p>”I think I know what our hearts mean.” Summer followed Raven’s eyes to her wrist. She continued to speak as she unlatched herself from Raven. “Maybe, it means we have two soulmates. Considering the three of us match, maybe we’re all soulmates.”</p><p>“Hear that Cargo?” Raven raised a brow at Tai, who was still standing. He spun to meet Raven’s eyes, a confused look on his face. </p><p>“Cargo? Really?”</p><p>“You’re wearing cargo shorts dear.” Summer giggled as she answered for Raven.</p><p>“Congratulations on finding your soulmates guys.” Qrow entered the conversation, with a sarcastic tone. “May all of your love find each other forever.” He finished with a bow. </p><p>“Qrow? Are you okay?” Summer met his gaze, his frown only deepened. </p><p>“Fine, just need some air. I’ll be back before the game is over, enjoy the show with your soulmates!” Qrow turned to the door and continued outside. </p><p>A hand was gently placed on Summer’s shoulder. “He’ll be fine. We can talk to him when he’s calmed down.” Raven’s voice entered Summer’s ears as she slowly registered what had happened in front of her. </p><p>“Right.” Was the only thing she could manage to say. </p><p>“Now that the everyone is ready, let the game begin!” And with that, a bell rang signaling the beginning of the first match. </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Qrow found himself, once again, walking aimlessly.</p><p>Throughout the course of his walk, he ended up walking into the garden area. </p><p>There was an assortment of daisies, roses, poppies, even the grass was littered with clovers. </p><p>He let out a sigh as he took in the scene. </p><p>“Pretty, aren’t they?” A semi-familiar voice entered Qrow’s ears. </p><p>“I guess so.” Qrow turned slowly to meet pink eyes. </p><p>“Mare Fray.” The girl put her hand out for him to shake. Her hair was long, a dark blue faded into a light purple. </p><p>“Qrow.” He accepted the hand and noticed a golden heart on neck. </p><p>“Do you believe in this whole soulmates thing?” She released his hand and turned to face the flowers. </p><p>“Does anybody at first?” Qrow mused as he followed her gaze. “How long?” </p><p>Mare glanced up at him, quickly looking away. “Had it for a month. Still don’t know what to do either.” She scoffed</p><p>“Likewise.” Qrow glanced down at his own heart. “By any chance you know someone with teal-green eyes?” He mused as their eyes met again. </p><p>“Might be possible.” She drug her eyes away from his, staring at one of the clovers. A small smile fell upon her face. Qrow gave a noise of acknowledgement of her words.</p><p>A few moments of peaceful silence past them as they gazed upon the flowers. </p><p>“I should probably head back to my team. It was nice meeting you Qrow!” Mare waved a goodbye as she headed towards the door. </p><p>“Well, thanks anyway. Enjoy the festival.” Was the only thing Qrow could respond with with a wave. His gaze stilled on a clover that sparkled in the light. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Clover, baby! The games are about to begin!” </p><p>“Coming mother!” The child in question was on a little boat, sitting a few yards from shore. As his mother spoke, he slowly rowed himself back in. Stepping out, he tied the boat to the small dock that led back to land. </p><p>The boy was around the age of 14. He had short brown hair that slightly hovered over his forehead. He wore a white sleeveless shirt with brown pants. Even white fingerless gloves. </p><p>The boy jogged back to the house and jumped in front of the television. </p><p>“Who’s playing?” The mother spoke as she slowly sat down behind him. </p><p>“Beacon and Atlas.” Clover responded without taking his eyes off the screen. His mother made of noise of acknowledgement as she settled down beside him. </p><p>“Who do you think is going to win?”</p><p>“Well, both teams are quite good this year, so I’m not sure.” </p><p>“Hm. Still wanting to go to Atlas?” </p><p>Clover’s head whipped to face his mother with a surprised look. “Would it be easier if I went somewhere else?” </p><p>“Sweetie, it’s wherever you want to go.” A new voice entered the fray. </p><p>Clover spun around to meet his father’s gaze. “Yes, I would like to go to Atlas then.”</p><p>“Then it’s settled. Once you’re old enough you can go to Atlas University!” His mother wrapped Clover up into a hug. </p><p>Once the hug was over, Clover turned back around to the TV, watching as the two teams fought. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Second Ground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Language!” Summer straightened herself from her previous position to glare at her. </p><p>“You did say goddamnit earlier shorty.” Qrow huffed as he ruffled her hair. A quiet laugh escaped his lips. Summer turned to him, pouting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter went under quite a bit of editing after I finished it, so I don’t think there are any errors? If so, please do let me know!!</p><p>Now I know I diiiid say in my Coco x Velvet story I would upload on Mondays, but I’m craving to write chapter three!!</p><p>Also, some angst ;) love ya!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qrow found himself finally going back to the others. As promised, he came back before the end of the match, but just barely. </p><p>“Qrow! You’re back!” Once again, Summer threw herself at him, latching onto with a tight grip. “You almost missed Beacon beating Atlas!”</p><p>“I think you mean Atlas beating Beacon.” Tai interjected as he stared off at the scores.</p><p>“What?!” Summer shrieked as she followed Tai’s gaze. “I look away for one second, and they’re losing! Ah!” </p><p>She dropped herself from Qrow in defeat. </p><p>“Jeez Summer, calm down.” There was a faint smile on Qrow’s face as he ruffled her hair. </p><p>Summer pouted, attempting to swat his hands away. “But-“</p><p>“Shh.” Qrow quickly spun her around and lightly pushed her towards where Tai was. “You’re giving me a headache.”</p><p>Raven couldn’t help but let a small replace the frown she had. “Yes, please calm down Summer. You are being very loud and disruptive.”</p><p>“Never would have pegged you to be a fan of the festival.” Qrow smirked at his twin. Raven’s response was a glare, which only made his smirk grow. </p><p>“You are unbelievable.” Raven grumbled as Qrow took his seat next to her. </p><p>In the end, Atlas won the first game, many students were not surprised. Atlas was a strict school. Though most of their teachings are predictable, they were still superior. </p><p>The next rounds, each school kept trading wins, until both Atlas and Beacon gained the same score. </p><p>The day was over and the group was exhausted. </p><p>“Will this ever end?” Qrow huffed as they past several food stands. </p><p>“Aren’t you the guy that walked into a wall earlier?” A voice came from behind them, causing them to jolt. </p><p>Qrow spun around to meet the voices The group from earlier, just my luck. The memory already burned into his brain, he huffed. </p><p>“Qrow! You ran into a wall?!” Summer lightly punched his arm at the newcomers statement. “Why didn’t you say anything? You could have a concussion, or worse!” </p><p>Qrow rolled his eyes. “Summer, I’m fine.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence, then Tai and Raven busted out laughing. </p><p>“Baby brother, you ran into a wall!” Raven wheezed at the thought of Qrow running into a wall.</p><p>Tai shook his head as he regained himself. Placing a hand on Qrow’s shoulder, and spoke gently. “You know, it’s okay. It happens to all of us, some more than others, but it still happens!” He barely finished before going into another fit of laughter. </p><p>There was a quiet giggle from the other group. Qrow narrowed his eyes scanning for which one it was. His eyes quickly landed on Mare. </p><p>“Hello again Qrow. I hope you head truly does feel okay though.” Mare spoke softly as their gazes met. </p><p>Gold quickly caught his eyes, drifting down to it. The other girl’s eyes were a solid gold. He blinked, then gazed back to Mare’s heart. Pink eyes followed his. </p><p>“Oh.” Was all she could get out. </p><p>“Hello! I’m Summer!” Summer broke the moment as she rocketed forward, arm reaching out for a handshake. </p><p>Everyones’ gazes flicked to Summer. “What are you doing Summer?” Raven’s voice was low so only Summer could hear. </p><p>“Being nice.” She hissed. Her gaze flicked from Raven then back to the group. “And you are?”</p><p>“I’m Mare Fray and these are-“ Mare was quickly cut off. </p><p>“Lace Willow.”</p><p>Lace Willow was a little bigger than Mare. She held herself with pride and joy. Her hair was black with bouncy curls that led down her back. Her prosthetics were both arms and both legs. Her eyes golden. </p><p>“Noah Chords.”</p><p>Noah Chords was slightly taller than both Lace and Mare. His hair was short, with black streaks embedded into brown. His eyes a violet. </p><p>“And lastly I am Daze Kurtis.”</p><p>Daze Kurtis was both the tallest and most lean out of all of them. His hair framed his face with golden locks while the rest of his hair, darker, lay brushed back. His eyes an ocean blue. </p><p>“It is a pleasure to meet you!” Summer bursted. “These are my friends! This one here is Raven.” She paused as she pulled Raven from the side. “Tai is that one.” She pointed to where Tai was standing. He gave a gentle wave in response. “And that’s Qrow!” She finished, dropping Raven and launched herself into Qrow. </p><p>“Summer!” Raven yelped as she hit the ground. Summer only laughed in response as she clung onto Qrow. </p><p>Quickly, Raven got up and dusted herself off. “Now, can we please eat?” She attempted to drag Summer off from Qrow, but failed miserably. She may have succeeded at peeling her off Qrow, but she just latched herself onto Raven. </p><p>STRQ made their way throughout the food stands, and decided to settle on a ramen stand.</p><p>“They seemed nice.” Summer spoke through a mouthful of food. </p><p>“Swallow before you speak.” Tai gently smacked the back of her head, causing her to drop her chopsticks in her bowl. </p><p>“Wanna run that by me again?” She whipped her head around to face Tai, face filled with rage and mischief. All Tai could do was freeze, and shake his head. “Good.” She spun back to her food and continued. </p><p>“But like I said, they seem nice!” </p><p>“They’re from Atlas, kinda surprised they were.” Qrow turned to face Summer more. “Met ‘em a few hours ago in my walk. That’s when I ran into the wall.” A slight laugh escaped his lips as he continued to eat his ramen. </p><p>“Which reminds me.” Summer turned to face Qrow better. “Are you sure you’re okay? You can talk to us, ya know? We’re friends.” </p><p>Qrow’s gaze lingered with hers for a few moments before falling to the ground. “Not the best day.” He sighed, taking in a long breath. “Just wasn’t expecting today to go the way it did I guess. I’ll be better tomorrow.”</p><p>“We want what’s best for you, Qrow. Let us help. Please.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. Her face filled with worry. </p><p>“I know, I know. It’s just, I’d rather not talk about it here.” Qrow sighed in defeat. </p><p>“Alright, then it’s settled! We talk things out tonight!” Summer raised a fist in the air in triumph. “Oh! Right! We should visit the other stalls before we leave, ya know. Just in case.” She gave a quick wink to Qrow then began giggling as she turned to finish her ramen. </p><p>Once the four of them were finished. They walked around the rest of the festival. At night, it was much prettier. The trees were littered with streams of lights, an assortment of colors ranging from blues to reds, to purples to oranges, from greens to yellows. Lampposts were twirled in lights. Food, antiques, and jewelry stalls littered campus grounds. The stalls were bright and colorful, eye catching to those that walked past them. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>After enjoying the festival a little bit, the members of STRQ made their way back to their dorm room to settle down and get some rest. Soon after they arrived back, they sat down on the floor, getting ready for a talk. </p><p>“So, what’s on your mind Qrow?” </p><p>The man in question glanced down at the heart that lay in his arm. “Just wasn’t what I was expecting, or wanting...” his sentence ran quiet when reaching the end, barely audible.</p><p>Raven leaned in. “Not who you were wanting?” Eyebrow raised. Her face filled with interest.</p><p>He sighed. “Yeah, I guess so.” His gazed dropped, his arm lifting up to scratch his neck.</p><p>Summer slowly enveloped him into a tight hug. “Well, it’s your choice whether to pursue the person given or not.” Her eyes gazed upon his. “Though, most people do, but it’s still your choice birdie.” His face softened at the nickname, embracing the bug by wrapping his arms around himself. </p><p>“What did I do to deserve you guys.” He fought back the tears from entering his eyes as he glanced around the group. </p><p>“Well, you’re a great guy, even if you don’t see it.” Tai spoke softly resting a gentle hand on Qrow’s shoulder. </p><p>“You are a pretty great little brother, even if you act all depressed and shit 24/7.” Raven added, a small smile apparent on her lips. </p><p>“Language!” Summer straightened herself from her previous position to glare at her. </p><p>“You did say goddamnit earlier shorty.” Qrow huffed as he ruffled her hair. A quiet laugh escaped his lips. Summer turned to him, pouting.</p><p>“So you gonna tell us who you wanted?” She wiggled her eyebrows as she smirked up at him. </p><p>“Maybe some other time.” </p><p>“I think we’ve had a long enough day. How about we go to bed now? Hm?” Tai ended the moment by peeling Summer from Qrow. </p><p>Soon after their little chat, they all fell asleep, except Qrow, leaving him to his own devices. In his opinion, it was not a good idea. He glanced down at the heart that lay in his arm, running two fingers around it. Had it for a month, still don’t know what to do either. The statement filtered into his mind, melding with what Summer had said, Well, it’s your choice whether to pursue the person given or not. He let out a sigh as he thought back. Was it always like this? Whenever you get your soulmate mark, are you always confused? Trapped?</p><p>Qrow delved deeper, wishing, wanting to meet the person that fate had chosen for him. What if he’s not good enough? How was he a great guy, as Tai said? Were they just being nice so he wouldn’t spiral more?</p><p>He attempted to fall asleep, only partially succeeding. He was able to get a few hours before waking in a cold sweat from a nightmare. </p><p>His eyes were wide and teary. He hoped to never see that face again. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>Everyone has a soulmate, what they want to do with that person is there choice. If they choose to pursue them, the universe will be happy because they chose someone you would be compatible with. Though, if you don’t, your future loves may not be as successful as the one the universe picked. Just keep this in mind when going after someone, little bird. </p><p>Boris Branwen was never a good person, even to his children. Any little thing Qrow did wrong, he would be beaten into shape. A shape only Boris thought fit. Though, their mother did try to intervene with the beatings, but she failed in stopping him. It would always end up in more beatings. Every little thing that broke or little inconvenience that happened would be blamed on Qrow.</p><p>Raven was his only safe haven at home. She may have not been able to protect him fully, but she was able to comfort him when he needed it. Their father may have had some knowledge that he passed onto them, but most memories of their father were bad.</p><p>All of this torture started when they turned 5, so little to learn what pain truly was. </p><p>But they managed, they lived, and moved on from it. Learned from their experiences and continued to thrive the way they wanted. Though, it did leave scars that would never heal. Scars that would stay forever until they died. </p><p>So when they heard Boris had died, they weren’t happy or sad. They were relieved. Relieved that that part of their lives were over. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“They were pretty cool.” Lace spoke as they went to their designated dorm room. </p><p>“Yeah, I guess so, but that Qrow guy. He seemed kinda weird to me.” Noah was the first to respond from the group. </p><p>“That’s rude, Noah. But yeah, he did kinda seem weird I guess.” Lace jabbed into his side. “Hey, Mare. You said you met him in the garden, yeah?”</p><p>Mare turned to face the other two with a nod. “Asked about the whole soulmate thing. Even got a glance at it. Kinda hope it’s who I’m thinking it is.” A smile found it’s way to her face. </p><p>“Gasp! What color?” Lace jumped into Mare, placing her hands on both shoulders. </p><p>“It was teal-green, remind you of someone?” Daze entered the conversation while Mare was too shocked to answer the question from Lace jumping. </p><p>“You saw it?” Noah glanced up at Daze with a confused look. </p><p>“Yeah, it was pretty easy to see. Right at the bend of the elbow. Kinda cute, I will admit.” An elbow jabbed into his side at his last comment. </p><p>“Hey! Rude!” Noah gave a pouty face at his friend who returned it with a smug look. </p><p>“Jealous?” </p><p>“No!” </p><p>Suddenly, the two boys were on the floor whilst Mare and Lace continued walking. </p><p>“Yeah, I kinda hope that too.” Lace turned her head to face Mare as her hand reached for Mare’s. The edge of her lips curled up into a smile as they laced their fingers together. </p><p>“One can only wish. Still gotta wait three more years.” </p><p>“I’d cheers to that.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“How did the rest of the games go today?”</p><p>“Each school kept trading, but Beacon and Atlas are currently tied. Ugh! It’s so stressful!” Clover threw himself back onto his pillow for more of a dramatic effect. </p><p>His mother giggled at his little antics, and soon he was joining her too. </p><p>“Well little charm, get some sleep so you’ll be all rested for tomorrow’s games, huh?” He nodded and shifted to get more comfortable in his bed. </p><p>As his mother turned to walk out, he spoke. “Mother, are you sure it’s okay if I go to Atlas? I know it’s expensive and all but-“ he was quickly cut off, being enveloped into a tight hug. </p><p>“My lucky little charm, of course it is! We want you to be who you want to be, go where you want to go, as long as you’re not doing illegal things.” After she finished, they both started to giggle. </p><p>A small yawn from Clover interrupted their fit of laughter. “Okay lucky little charm, get some rest. Goodnight. I love you.” She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before heading to turn out the lights. </p><p>“I love you too, goodnight mother.” And with that, she turned off the lights and closed the door slowly. </p><p>“Goodnight my little one.” She spoke softly behind the door before heading back to her own room to check in for the night. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the festival went on without a hitch, and in the end, Beacon won the games. STRQ, of course, didn’t worry, though some members had the tendency, but never let it show.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, team LMND are OCs of mine, they aren’t really relevant to the plot, just kinda helpers for Qrow and Clover uwu</p><p>Thanks again lovelies!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Teal To Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Blood red?” Mare quipped. Lace only nodded in response as Clover’s face became less confused. </p><p>“That works, yeah.” He answered softly, slowly standing up. </p><p>“Cake time!” Lace belted, making Mare almost send it flying again.</p><p>“Lace!” Mare glared as she set the cake down, playful punching her arm. The two laughed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I enjoyed writing this because Clover is fun to explore, but also disliked the middle a little because I write this while I was..yeah. </p><p>Anyway, please enjoy!! I left a “poll” at the end, so please tell me what yall want!!</p><p>Love you!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fall semester came to a close. Of course, not without some mischief and fun, but their years quickly went by. </p><p>Soon, they became seniors, and a certain someone still hadn’t met their soulmate. Pretty much given up, he made a promise to Summer before their senior year started. He promised he would find them, search if need be, just so he could either have closure or a relationship. </p><p>~~~~(Clover’s point is April 12th)~~~~</p><p>“Clover! Happy birthday! You’re 16, are you excited!” His mother’s voice rang through the phone. Clover had just woken up to the sudden sound of buzzing from the desk next to him. The room was clear, only with a few decorations giving the room a sense of being alive. A flower pot with a simple blue orchid. It was still small, so quite new and fresh. A total of four beds spread throughout and room with shelves that sat on the far wall from them held possessions of the occupants. </p><p>“Yeah, thanks mother. And yes, I am a bit excited, though I doubt it’s anyone here.” He chuckled a little at the thought. </p><p>“Have Mare or Lace record it and send it to me! I wish to see your reaction of you getting your mark.”</p><p>“I will mother. Thank you again, I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too my lucky little charm.”</p><p>“Stop calling me that mother. I’m 16, not a kid anymore.” The both of them laughed. </p><p>“Just two years ago you were okay with it. What did you do to my baby!” </p><p>“Right here mother. Hey, I gotta go. I’ll text you later. Bye! Love you.”</p><p>“Goodbye sweetie, take care.” Clover hung up the phone, laying it back down on the desk. He let out a quiet sigh, and fell back down into the bedsheets below him, craving for more peace. </p><p>But the peace left quickly, as Mare and Lace bursted into the room, Mare holding a four leaf clover shaped cake, while Lace held up a phone, probably already recording. </p><p>“Happy birthday Clover!” The both of them sang as they paraded towards his bed. Luckily his roommates were already out. Clover playfully rolled his eyes. </p><p>“You guys really didn’t have to do this, you know?” Clover sat up to face Mare and Lace properly. </p><p>“We know, but we wanted to do this. Today’s a big day. You get your mark.” Mare spoke calmly. </p><p>“Yeah! And we can go out on the town and look for them!” Lace startled Mare with her outburst, nearly knocking the cake out of her hands. Mare gave Lace a glare, but softened as she smiled. </p><p>“You two are lucky for being on the same team.”</p><p>“Maybe you’ll get lucky too!” Lace added with a wink. “Ready to look?” Her gazed fell to Clover’s left bicep, staring at it already. Clover rolled his eyes and followed her gaze, seeing a red heart that sat upon his bicep. Lace made a glance towards Mare, giving her a slight nod. </p><p>“Say, what shade would you say that is?” Lace glanced back at Clover who wore an expression that was filled with confusion.</p><p>“I’m not sure. It’s not necessary a vibrant red, but softer? If that makes any sense.” Clover traced the heart, a small smile played on his lips. </p><p>“Blood red?” Mare quipped. Lace only nodded in response as Clover’s face became less confused. </p><p>“That works, yeah.” He answered softly, slowly standing up. </p><p>“Cake time!” Lace belted, making Mare almost send it flying again.</p><p>“Lace!” Mare glared as she set the cake down, playful punching her arm. The two laughed. </p><p>The three of them soon enjoyed the clover cake, thinking of ways to find Clover’s soulmate. They began planning on going out that night and seeing if they could find anyone. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Night came quickly. In Atlas, the weather was always fold, but somehow managed to get even colder during the night. Both Mare and Lace wore bigger coats and jackets while Clover wore his normal outfit. White pants with a black belt and short black boots. A white sleeveless shirt, tucked into his pants. He decided to put a red bandanna over his heart because Lace suggested finding them before showing it. His brown hair was gelled back out of his eyes</p><p>The three walked around the city for hours, stopping at places to rest, eat, and do some shopping. Clover glanced at the time, it was barely 1 in the afternoon. Suddenly, Lace stopped in her tracks. </p><p>“You guys see that?” She gestured towards the scene. There were three people, crowded by a lamppost which held another person. </p><p>“Hey, Lace. Don’t they look familiar?” Mare tapped her shoulder, raising a single eyebrow with a smirk on her face. </p><p>“You know them?” Clover was confused within the whole thing. He had no idea who Lace and Mare were taking about. His eyes flicked back and forth from the group and the other two next to him. </p><p>“Kind of. Met them at the Vytal Festival a few years back. STRQ, always up to mischief, but aced their classes. Though, an odd group, they managed to work. </p><p>Soon, yelling was heard. The three turned sharply at the group once more. The man on the lamppost had jumped down, his arms flailing about, adding to the drama. Then, the shouting stopped, followed with a loud slap. The man’s arms dropped to his side. Lace and Mare shared a concerned glanced. The shouting began picking up again. </p><p>“Maybe we should head back, not the best time to...” Mare began, but her sentence cut short as eyes locked with hers. Panic began spreading through her as she stepped back. </p><p>“Yeah, we should go.” Lace quickly turned from the group, grabbing onto Mare as they walked back the way they came from. Clover just stood there, completely dazed at what unfolded in front of him. Soon, his eyes locked with two pairs of red eyes. The softer toned red, one could say were blood red, eyes widened, filled with fear and anxiety. Clover tried looking away, but it was such a beautiful sight, even in this context. He knew it wasn’t polite to stare, but he couldn’t help it. Soon, red looked away as red softened, but only slightly. Silver and blue soon followed, staring into teal, both widening then darting back to red. Soft voices came from the others while red slowly left teal. Clover stood there, completely stunned at the sight.</p><p>His friends had left him, what else could he do?</p><p>Soon, the shorter woman with a white cape began to cross the street, dragging a taller, skinnier man, along with her. His red cape flowing behind them. </p><p>Once they made it across, the woman was the first to speak. “Hiya! I’m Summer, and this is my friend Qrow!” She lightly shoved him forward, causing him to lose his balance and falling towards Clover. Quickly, Clover reached out, helping to balance him. </p><p>“Clover.” Was the only thing he could get out before getting lost, once again, with red eyes. Slight grumbling could be heard from across the street. </p><p>“Ignore those two, they can be kind of mean. Especially with our little birdie.” Summer glanced up at Qrow.</p><p>“Stop calling me that Summer.” He grumbled as he broke the gaze, folding his arms across his chest. </p><p>Summer poked Clover’s muscled arm with a little squeal. “Your eyes are pretty, so are your muscles.” A mischievous smile danced on her lips, and Qrow just face palmed. </p><p>“Ya know, you’re gonna scare him shorty.” He let out a huff a laughter, hardly audible. </p><p>Clover was broken from his daze, finally taking in the man in front of him. He had long legs, covered with black pants that covered black shoes. His shirt was a gray and white button up with a red cape latched onto the shoulders. His sleeves rolled up slightly under his elbows with black cuffs. On his right hand, he wore a thick black bracelet, two rings on his right ring finger and one on his right pointer finger. A crooked cross lay lazily on his chest. </p><p>“I’m pretty tough to scare away, I’ll have you know.” Clover gave Qrow a teasing wink, making his face flush as he face palmed once again. Quickly, the color returned, replacing it with a grimace. </p><p>“We should hurry up or Rae will be even more mad..” he muttered as he turned to walk back, but Summer grabbed at his wrist with a tight squeeze. He yelped in response to the sudden jerk, pulling him back to his original position. </p><p>“She can wait.” Summer’s face became dangerous. “Well, tell us Clover, how are you?” Her face shifted into a more happy, calming manner before addressing him. </p><p>“Well, it was going good until...” he glanced behind him, barely able to see two silhouettes around a corner, staring back. He sighed continuing. “I was with my friends, but when they...they overheard your conversation. Got scared and ditched me.” A huff a laugh escaped his lips as he turned back to the two. Summer was staring at the ground, Qrow gripping hard as his forearms as his face flushed again. </p><p>“We’re sorry about that..” Summer began, but was quickly cut off as the taller woman approached them. The other man following shortly behind her. </p><p>“What the hell is taking so long?!” She spoke, filled with venom and bite completely. </p><p>“Raven, calm down.” The other man rested a hand on her shoulder which she quickly shrugged off. </p><p>“No Tai! This dumbass keeps running off anytime we try and speak with him!” Both Summer and Qrow tensed at how much venom was loaded with her statement. Clover took a few steps back, out of hitting range. </p><p>“Raven, please-“ Summer tried, but failed to calm her friend, Clover’s presence seemingly forgotten. </p><p>“No Summer. Let her go on. I wanna hear this.” Qrow’s eyes narrowed, staring straight into a very annoyed and angered Raven. It was then that Clover noticed how similar they looked. </p><p>“You’re only here because our family didn’t want you, little brother.” Qrow tensed even more at the mention of family. The words ‘little brother’ hitting Clover hard as he glanced between the two, realizing why they looked too similar. Qrow quickly controlled himself as his eyes drifted to the floor, Raven continuing. “Father saw you as weak, so he tried to help, but you never got stronger. Only running away from your problems instead of facing them.”</p><p>He huffed out a laugh. “You’re one to talk-“</p><p>“Enough! The two of your just shut up!!” Summer’s voice boomed, making everyone startle. “You’re both family! Stop making each other hate themselves even more. Hell, we’re all family.” She glared at Raven, shoving a finger in her chest. “Raven, I’m disappointed. You clearly saw that Qrow was down, yet you chose to cut him down even more. That’s not what family does, we pick each other up!” She whipped around to Qrow, doing the same as she did to Raven. “And you Qrow! I get that you’re hurting, but you don’t have to run away every time something brings you down.” Her words softened. “Talk to us, please. We want to help!” </p><p>Clover adjusted himself, turning to walk away from this seemingly private moment before Summer’s fingers wrapped around his wrist causing him to startle. He slowly turned his head to face her. “Uh..”</p><p>“We’re sorry. Please contact if you need anything!” Summer handed over a small note with two numbers and names on it. As she let go, she gave him a wink before turning back to her friends, letting Clover walk away. </p><p>What the hell just happened? Thoughts immediately spurred into Clover’s mind as he made his way to where Lace and Mare were sat, his expression was mixed with different emotions, confusion, sadness, anxiety even. As he told the two what happened, they had the same reaction too. </p><p>The three had made their way back to their dorms. Clover glanced at the clock, it was barely 2 p.m. so he decided to lay in his bed. The memories from earlier fluttered into his head, the image of Qrow was the brightest. His heart fluttered at the image of the man, heat rising to his neck and face. He flipped over in his bed, shutting his eyes so the image stayed. Sleep soon came to the man, just thinking of Qrow. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>“Great, just great Raven! You scared him away!” Summer groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose. </p><p>“Well it’s the truth.” Raven hissed back, glaring at her. Qrow just stood there, dazing at the ground, while Tai stared at him with concern. “We were sent here on a mission, we should get it done before anyone finds us and snitches. That’s why Qrow should’ve stayed with us instead of running off!” The venom from her tone never backed away. </p><p>“Let’s just go back to our room, let today just go behind us.” Tai entered the conversation, trying to diffuse the raging anger between the two. Raven let out a low growl as Summer sighed. </p><p>“Definitely.”</p><p>Once back to their room, it was around 4 p.m. </p><p>Summer sat next to Qrow, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry...about what happened. I know it should be Raven apologizing, I’ll talk to her.” The words from Summer settled into his brain as he stood shaking Summer’s hand off him. </p><p>“I’m going to find him.” Qrow sprinted for the door, swinging it open then shut before anyone could stop him.</p><p>He made his way through the streets, hoping to find a trace of the man he desired, but to no avail. Anxiety filled his stomach and face as he weaved in and out of alleyways, around corners and other people on the sidewalk. He quickly ran out of energy, deciding to take a break on a nearby bench. He sighed, thinking he lost the man. </p><p>A familiar voice soon sounded behind him. “Hey stranger.” He quickly turned to meet teal eyes staring back into blood red. Qrow’s face softened as he gazed back. </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this story is coming to an end, and I have the next chapter in the works and I’m curious. I have it set for 2 more chapters, but the next one is going to be long if it’s just one.</p><p>So, option A is 4 chapters, with chapter 4 being really long<br/>Or<br/>Option B is 2 more chapters around the same length (5 would be shorter though)?</p><p>Please tell me! Also, if you see any inconsistencies, please tell me! I enjoy reading your alls comments ^^</p><p>Also, we get big boy Clover too! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Searching Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So I was right! Ahaaaa! Tai, 30 lien now.” Summer reached out her hand. Tai sighed as he dropped the lien in her hand, she gripped it viciously and threw her hand in the air. </p><p>“You guys were betting?” Qrow’s voice sounded annoyed, but he quickly softened as Clover’s hand came to rest on his shoulder.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soooo, next chapter is going to be the last update for this, but also a lot shorter than previous chapters.</p><p>I love you all, thank you so much for reading!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, you’re Qrow, correct?” The teal eyed man stared into the smaller man’s blood red eyes. Qrow was dazed at the sight of him. Instead of what he wore a few hours earlier, he was wearing light gray joggers, with a green sleeveless shirt that slightly showed off his defined abs. He took in the sight of the man, inspecting every part of his muscled arms, wishing they would be wrapped around his own body. Clover’s hair was left lazily combed back, sending Qrow farther into his daze. He didn’t realize he was staring, but he didn’t care. </p><p>“Uh, you alright?” The sound of Clover’s voice brought him back. His voice was filled with worry as Qrow’s eyes flicked back up to meet his. </p><p>“Uh, yeah, I’m fine,” Qrow rasped as he shifted on his feet. “So, what brought you back here?” He couldn’t help the uneasiness in his voice to come out, silently cursing to himself as it did. </p><p>“Well, I got a little worried with how things were left. Thought maybe I’d run into a certain red eyed man.” He gave a teasing wink as Qrow flushed, quickly removing his eyes to stare at the ground. </p><p>“M-maybe they aren’t here.” He was filled with anxiety, wanting to just push Clover away, but he never left. Instead, Clover rested his hand upon his shoulder, making the smaller tense. </p><p>“Oh, I think I found him actually.” A soft smile replaced the teasing one as he spoke. “Coffee?” He turned slightly, gesturing towards a nearby coffee shop. Not trusting his voice, Qrow nodded, following the man that led them to it. </p><p>Once they entered, the coffee shop was small, but still spacious. A few tables littered the floor. The two made their way to the counter, Qrow ordering his coffee black, while Clover ordered something sweet called a white chocolate mocha. Qrow snorted as they made their way to a booth in a corner, far away from anyone being able to listen to them. </p><p>“You don’t really look the part to order something...that sweet,” Qrow huffed as he sat down, hands wrapped around the mug in front of him, watching as Clover took the seat opposite of him. </p><p>“Well I think you’re too judgmental.” A teasing smirk grew on Clover's face as Qrow snorted again. </p><p>“Oh sure sure. So tell me, who are you really, lucky charm?” Qrow placed his elbow on the table, laying his chin in the palm of his hand. He raised a curious eyebrow as a playful smirk grew on his own face. </p><p>“Lucky charm, huh? Already on a nickname basis I see, little birdie.” He gave a quick wink, sending a heat throughout Qrow’s person. </p><p>“Tell me about yourself, Cloves.” He demanded more this time, his face shifting into a slight frown. </p><p>“Well, how deep are we getting?”</p><p>“You already heard my partly deep backstory. So, do tell.”</p><p>Clover let out a short sigh, a small frown appearing on his face. “My mother was the one to raise me for most of my childhood. I think it was when I turned ten, my father realized he missed her, missed me. So he came back. At first, I was a little hesitant to trust him, but eventually he came around. Even helped pay for my tuition into Atlas.” He let a humorless laugh fall from his lips before continuing. “We weren’t exactly the wealthiest growing up, but we weren’t poor either. I would’ve been fine going to any other Academy really, but I really did want to go to Atlas. So, we all saved up so I could come here.” Warmth found its way to his face as he relaxed. He lifted his mug and took a big gulp, trying to brush away all the unnecessary feelings bubbling in his stomach. </p><p>“Why come here of all places?” Qrow’s gaze softened as they made eye contact, teal meeting red. </p><p>“They have good teaching here, plus a good military. I’ve always wanted to be part of the military.” Qrow seemed taken aback at his statement, searching his teal eyes for an answer, but to no avail. </p><p>“Why military?”</p><p>“I want to help people. Even if I’m still young, I want to be able to fight for what’s right. Fight for what I believe the people deserve.” Qrow’s gaze fell from Clover’s, landing on his coffee. His brows furrowed, processing his statements. A smile wormed its way onto his face, lifting his gaze to meet teal once again. </p><p>“A military man I see.” A smirk soon grew on Qrow’s face, fighting the urge of the heat that began rising in his stomach. “You’re a big strong boy then, but are you strong enough to take me?” He finished with a teasing wink, fighting the flush that began creeping on his face.</p><p>Clover wasn’t fazed though, actually his smirk grew larger. Leaning forward, he spoke. “Well, I workout every morning for a good hour, so I probably could. Considering you...” Clover tilted his head, making his best attempt to look at the other man’s stature. “you’re a bit smaller than me.” A teasing eyebrow rose as he added, sending a flush over Qrow’s face. Qrow lifted his other hand and hid behind them, attempting to stop the heat as the taller man stared. </p><p>“Gods, you’re such a tease,” Qrow rasped as he leaned forward flicking Clover’s forehead. The both of them let out a hearty laugh before finishing their coffee. </p><p>“So, Qrow. Is...” Clover’s brows furrowed, looking for the right way to word his question. “What was it like for you?” A slight frown lay upon both men’s faces. </p><p>“My...my father would beat the ‘perfect image’ into me whenever I did something wrong.” He put air quotes around ‘perfect image’, giving it more of an effect. Clover’s face softened as he spoke, staring into Qrow’s vulnerable red eyes. </p><p>“I only had Raven growing up. Sure, my mother would try and stop him from time to time, but it only made things worse. So, she sent us to Beacon, hoping we could get away from him. Which, lucky for me, we did.” Qrow’s gaze flicked from Clover’s to his now empty coffee cup. “Rae and I were close until we...we got our soulmate marks. I got jealous because the person I thought, the person I hoped would be my soulmate, got her instead.” Qrow didn’t see it because he was too busy staring idly at the cup, but Clover’s face broke, filled with sadness and worry. Qrow let out a heavy sigh before continuing. </p><p>“Now that I think about it, they were meant to be, the three of them, together. So, I started to pull away, thinking maybe I could find my soulmate, be happy with them. So Raven and I’s connection faltered, causing a distance between the two of us. Maybe that’s why she acted like that. Maybe that’s why she-“ Qrow was cut off, noticing something warm over his trembling hand, Clover’s hand. He looked up to meet his sad expression, but quickly looked down. </p><p>“I-I’m sorry...I shouldn’t be saying all this, we barely know each other.”</p><p>“We may not know each other, but I still have a few ears. I’ll listen to you because that’s...” His eyes glanced around, once again trying to find the right words. “Because that’s what soulmates are for.”</p><p>Their eyes met, teal searching red, red looking for teal. Clover glanced down at Qrow’s trembling hand, lacing their fingers lazily together. He let out a humorless laugh. “Qrow, you seem like an interesting guy, that is if Mare and Lace’s stories are to be believed. I’m willing to be there for you, to lend an ear when you need it, or a voice if you don’t trust your own.” Clover’s brows furrowed as Qrow started to pull away, but he quickly laced their fingers tighter. “I’m here for you.”</p><p>“But I don’t know you.” Qrow’s voice was trembling with pain, guilt, and anxiety. Making Clover withdraw his hand. “Cloves, I-I get that you’re a good guy, but...this sort of thing takes time.”</p><p>“I happen to be a patient person.” The softness in his voice made Qrow’s heart flutter. His stomach began doing flips as he looked up to meet those beautiful teal eyes. He let out a short laugh as he slowly reached across the table, begging for the warm contact again. Clover noticed and happily reached his arm back out, lacing their fingers tightly together. </p><p>“I have a lot of baggage,” he huffed as he leaned on his other hand, letting a small smile grow on his lips. </p><p>“I’m willing to take all of it if it means I get to stay.” </p><p>“Good...I’m glad.” </p><p>The two sat there, just staring into one another’s eyes for what felt like hours, just basking in each other’s warmth. Qrow had found his soulmate, and he was fortunate enough to get one of the lucky ones. He would hold onto him forever if he could. </p><p>The two made their own promises for themselves. Clover would always be there for him while Qrow promised to stay with the other. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Qrow thought it would be a good idea to take Clover to meet the rest of his group, but he was utterly wrong. As soon as he opened the door and Clover was spotted, Tai and Summer scrambled to their feet, launching themselves towards the door. </p><p>The room was spacious, four beds placed against one wall, a large TV on another with a couch and a loveseat sat in front of it, a table in between them. A bookshelf was on the opposite wall of the TV and held many books, Raven’s books specifically. </p><p>“So you must be Clover, huh? I’m Tai.” The blonde reached out a hand before Qrow smacked it away with a shit eating grin on his face. </p><p>“No no Tai, who knows where-“ Qrow was quickly cut short by a soft blow to his gut, making the air escape him completely. “Ungh!” He gripped his stomach and leaned on Clover for a more dramatic affect. “I’ve been hit! I’m gonna die now.” His depressing facade was nowhere to be seen, and Clover smiled because he just wanted to see Qrow be happy. He lightly shoved him up to standing straight again.</p><p>Qrow huffed. “Guys, this is...Clover my....soulmate.” His face softened as he finally introduced Clover to the group. Their eyes locked, red meeting teal, getting lost in each other’s gazes again. </p><p>“So I was right! Ahaaaa! Tai, 30 lien now.” Summer reached out her hand. Tai sighed as he dropped the lien in her hand, she gripped it viciously and threw her hand in the air. </p><p>“You guys were betting?” Qrow’s voice sounded annoyed, but he quickly softened as Clover’s hand came to rest on his shoulder. </p><p>“Well, I said you would bring him back, but Taiyang thought you wouldn’t because...” she cut herself short, finding the words. “Because you’re, ya know, you.” She gestured at him, causing a chuckle to slip from Clover. Qrow pouted as he pulled away from Clover’s touch, though, missing it a little. </p><p>“She’s right you know.” A book was snapped shut as Raven shuffled towards the others, draping her arms around Tai and Summer. “You are a little edgy, but you’re our edgy little bird.” A soft smile appeared on her lips as Qrow became dumbfounded. </p><p>“Who the hell are you, and what have you done to the real Raven?” Qrow whined, attempting to be as serious as possible. Raven chuckled in response. </p><p>“Look little brother, I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean it. I was caught up in the moment and angry that you kept running off without saying anything. I care about you, we all do.” She dropped her arms and hesitantly reached for Qrow. He accepted, and they gripped each other in an awkward hug. A few moments of peaceful silence passed as they let go, Raven returning to Summer and Tai’s sides while Qrow returning to Clover’s. </p><p>“Let’s go out and do something!” Summer interrupted the silence, bursting with energy.</p><p>“I’ll have a raincheck on that. I should probably head by to my dorm room, I’m just a little tired from....everything that’s happened today.” Clover hesitated as he left the warmth of Qrow, but it quickly returned dragging him back. </p><p>“How about a movie night then?” Qrow suggested, hope filled his expression. Clover softened seeing how much Qrow had opened up to him even though he barely knew the man. </p><p>“Okay.” A smile appeared on Clover’s face as they gazed into each other’s eyes. </p><p>“A movie it is, then!” Summer whipped around, turning on the TV. Which, of course, ended up being a romance movie. Raven was disgusted, but settled down, leaning against Tai on one of the couches as Summer settled over their laps, leaving Clover and Qrow to the smaller loveseat, of course. Sitting down, Clover laid his arm around the back and Qrow snuggled up next to him, taking in the surprising warmth the man had even though they were in Solitas.</p><p>Throughout the movie, Raven groaned at the sappiness of it, complaining that love didn’t exist as she leaned farther into Tai and Summer. In the end, Raven had fallen asleep with her head laying on a tired Tai and a sleepy Summer curled between her legs. The three soon fell asleep after the credits began to appear, leaving Clover and Qrow the only ones awake. Qrow snuggled further into Clover, dragging his arm around his body as his head lay on his chest, feeling the rise and fall as he breathed. </p><p>“So, we’re taking this seriously, huh?” Qrow glanced up, getting lost into Clover’s teal eyes. </p><p>“That is if you are comfortable.” He smiled fondly at the man that lay in his lap, gently stroking his dark tangled mess of hair. Qrow lifted himself off of Clover a little, but still leaned against him. </p><p>“I...I think I do.” There was slight hesitation in his voice as he spoke. </p><p>“Are you sure?” </p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure.”</p><p>The two stared at each other, enjoying each other’s company as they held onto one another. Qrow laid back down, laying his head on Clover’s thigh and pulling in his long legs, making him small enough for both to fit on the couch. He let out a satisfied sigh and as sleep soon captured him. Clover continued stroking his hair, but sleep soon took him, too. </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>In the morning, STRQ had to leave, but Qrow didn’t want to leave his now found soulmate. </p><p>“Do you really have to go?” Clover’s voice was filled with worry, pain, and sadness as he held onto Qrow tightly. </p><p>“Hey, hey, I’ll be back soon. And once you graduate, we...we can have our own house..or something.” Qrow’s voice was filled with hope as he clung to the man.</p><p>“At least give him your number so you all can text!” Summer whined as she threw a pillow at the two, making everyone laugh. </p><p>“Yeah, here.” Qrow pulled out his phone, and created a new contact for Clover. The two exchanged numbers and soon Qrow had to leave. </p><p>“I’ll see you later lucky charm,” he huffed out his last words before letting go of Clover, already missing the warmth. </p><p>“Wait.” Clover pulled him back, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Be safe, and text me when you get there.” A warm smile found their way on to both their faces. </p><p>“Yeah, I will.” Then, STRQ left. </p><p>~~~~~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once I finish this, I’m making another Fairgame story, but it may not be out for a week or two after this is finished.</p><p>Again, thank you so much or all the love and support!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Happily Ever After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The proposal was quite an interesting one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is! The ending of the AU!</p><p>I hope yall enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!</p><p>Thank you all so much for the support, without you, I probably would’ve dropped it just like all of my other projects.</p><p>I’m just glad I finished something tbh<br/>(´。＿。｀)</p><p>This is also short, so sorry about that!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Throughout the years, Qrow and Clover texted nonstop. Talking about how their days were and what they had been up to. They even visited whenever they could.</p><p>Then, Clover graduated. He moved to be a detective in Patch and settled down with his soulmate, Qrow. The two began dating once Clover had graduated, and they’d been so happy with one another. </p><p>Years passed. Summer, Tai, and Raven had just gotten married with two beautiful daughters. Raven and Tai had Yang while Summer and Tai had Ruby. They even got a little black and white corgi named Zwei.</p><p>The proposal was quite an interesting one. Surprisingly, it was Raven that did it, but she added her own little flare to it. When she thought of the idea, she immediately did it before backing down. She got two gold bands for Tai and Summer, but the way she did it was by throwing the boxes they were contained in at them saying, “We’re getting married”. At first, Tai and Summer were shocked, but happiness overwhelmed the two as they jumped into Raven’s arms. Clover watched in awe while Qrow just sat back laughed. </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Qrow enjoyed waking up to his soulmate, his one and only, the one the universe chose specifically for him. He didn’t want to let go of the man in front of him as they lay in bed. </p><p>But there was a knock at the door and he had to let go. </p><p>He untangled himself from Clover, trying not to stir him as he stood. He padded across the floor, throwing on a t-shirt and some black pajama bottoms before leaving the room. The knock continued till he opened the door to Summer, in her usual attire, holding baby Ruby as Yang clung to her pants. </p><p>Ruby was practically a spitting image of Summer. The hair she had was dark, with red tips and big silver eyes. While Yang shared qualities of both Raven and Tai. Her long blonde hair was put up into two pigtails with her big lilac eyes staring right into Qrow’s red. </p><p>“Good morning Qrow! You remember what day it issss?” Summer’s voice boomed, causing Qrow to startle a little. </p><p>“Summer, I just woke up and Cloves is still asleep. Please, quiet down a little.” Qrow sighed as he let them in, pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“Where are the others?” His eyes scanned the group, not seeing Tai or Raven. </p><p>“Ah, they’ll be here in a little bit. I’ll make some lunch while you wake up Clover, how about that?” Summer shifted Ruby in her arms into a more comfortable position as she begin rummaging through the fridge and cabinets, Yang following Summer around. </p><p>“Yeah yeah, okay.” </p><p>Qrow made his way back to the bedroom to find Clover already getting dressed as he opened the door. </p><p>“Who was it?” Clover was pulling a green sleeveless shirt over his head as he asked. </p><p>“Just Summer and the kids. Tai and Raven will be here later.” Qrow’s smile turned into a smirk as he continued. “You ready for tonight, lucky charm?” </p><p>“Ready?” Clover pulled Qrow in close, resting his arms around his waist, as Qrow’s became tangled in his hair. “I believe I am.” The two leaned in, meeting halfway. Their lips locked in a gentle, yet firm kiss. </p><p>~~~</p><p>The rest of the day went smoothly, Tai and Raven finally arrived as lunch was being server. The family stayed together all day. Taking a walk through Patch, playing all sorts of games, and finally settling in and watching a movie. </p><p>Some time during the movie, Summer and Tai had fallen asleep while Raven shuffled to sit next to her brother. </p><p>“Pretty lucky to find someone that good.” The two glanced over at Clover, who had Yang sat in his lap while Ruby laid in his arms asleep. Yang and Clover’s eyes were pretty much glued on the screen as the movie continued, and Qrow could only smile at the scene in front of them. </p><p>“Yeah, lucky me...”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’ve had a few ideas for my next Fairgame project and I want some input from you.</p><p>Option A: Coffee Shop AU</p><p>Option B: Ch. 12 rewrite, plus moving forward</p><p>Please let me know which you would prefer!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>